Our Do NOTHING Day
by SmoothiesGaloreS2
Summary: It was one of those "Do Nothing" days for the gang and who can resist the strong pull of laziness from time to time? So they decided to put off the meetings and schedules, and just relax at the beach. Besides, 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.' (Aang is 16, all ages follow from that)


Summary: It was one of those "Do Nothing" days for the gang and who can resist the strong pull of laziness from time to time? Besides, 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.' (Aang is 16, all ages follow from that)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER. But I do own this story.

"Our Do NOTHING Day"

"Ah… This is the life!" Sokka exclaimed as he dipped his body in the royal Jacuzzi in the palace of Firelord Zuko.

"You said it." Toph agreed and took a sip of fresh pineapple and coconut juice.

It was one of those days when the world would just stop and enjoy Mother Nature. Who could resist the call of laziness, especially when everything is just going in slow-motion; even the birds wouldn't fly today and just sat on trees. Appa gave in as well, and so did Momo, they both lazed on the hay watching the clouds sweep across ever so peacefully.

Aang jumped in the water with Sokka making some of the water splash onto Toph, "Hey guys! What're you all up to today?" he said with a big grin on his face.

"Nothing." Sokka grunted trying to go back to his happy place.

"Till you decided to 'jump' in." Toph pointed out and hit Aang hard on the arm receiving a yell of pain, "but I forgive you, so be grateful."

"Yeah… Grateful." Aang groaned and rubbed his aching arm.

"And aren't you supposed to be in the meeting room?" Sokka added and eyed Aang carefully.

A sweat drop formed on Aangs' head, "Zuko said I could be excused, besides, it wasn't a serious matter; just some random guy complaining about his cabbages."

…

The three friends heard a _CRASH, _followed by a wail, and then a cry. _"MY CABBAGES!" _

…

"The weather is perfect today." Aang said trailing his words and sank into the tub.

"Yeah, would be nice to just do nothing at all." Toph snorted and imagined Katara bossing them around about how laziness was one of the seven deadly sins and start ranting up a storm of lectures.

Then Aang had an idea, "Let's go to Ember Island and have a party, we can bring Zuko and Mai along too!" he said.

"Yeah he does work 24 hours a day," Sokka said thoughtfully, "We could have a _beach_ party!"

"Oh yeah!" Toph shouted sarcastically, "It's not like one of us is completely vulnerable in the sea!"

Katara and Suki walked in with trays of fresh cold beverages. "What's this about a beach party?" Suki asked.

"We're gonna have a beach party." Aang said grinning.

"Awesome." Suki said as she and Katara handed the drinks around.

"Ugh… I'm realizing none of you would care." Toph sulked and crossed her arms.

"C'mon Toph, you can stay on land." Katara said and patted her on the shoulder. One way or another, Toph softened up to the idea and just went with the flow.

"Aang, I thought Zuko called you here because of a problem." Katara said raising an eye brow.

_Somehow I can see the similarity between Sokka and Katara…_ Aang thought to himself and chuckled, "It wasn't serious."

…

Another _CRASH! _was heard coming from the palace. A cabbage rolled out the door and bumped Katara's foot. _"MY CABBAGES!AGAIN!"_ Aang picked up the cabbage, "Cool. We can bring this along with us." Zuko and Mai came out and walked over to the gang, they had the servants pick up the cabbages that were rolling all over the place.

…

"Hey Zuko!" Aang shouted and sprinted to him followed by the rest of the gang, "we just thought of a great idea! Let's have a beach party on Ember Island. The weather is perfect today; it'll be a waste if we didn't use it wisely."

"Yeah Hothead." Toph grinned and punched him in the arm. "You need the vacation anyways."

Zuko winced and rubbed his arm from the sudden jolt of electricity he felt, and thought for a moment, _it definitely is the perfect weather, and there weren't any meetings that day to attend, except for the problem of the cabbage guy, but it wasn't serious._

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Zuko said and looked at Mai. She smiled and nodded. Something she _rarely _did.

"YES!" Sokka said excitedly and fist punched the air.

So off they went to Ember Island on Appa.

* * *

They reached Ember Island at exactly noon. Aang and Sokka quickly jumped off Appa and took off their clothes. They were all already used to them acting that way, only the people around were the ones who were a little disturbed with their excitement. Mai gave a sigh and put out the blankets while Zuko took the umbrella and food basket. A lot of girls squealed and ran up to him which, I'm not gonna lie, did make Mai a little irritated. His full tone masculine body seemed to be at fault, although he has a scar, the girls thought it just made him look _dreamier_, like a mysterious bad boy. Mai rolled her eyes and looked away. But Zuko wasn't the only one being eyed, many boys gathered around Mai like she was a goddess.

"Look who's winning all the eyes in the beach." Suki giggled and pointed out to Mai.

"Well she is beautiful." Katara complimented, "skin white as snow and she has an extremely petite body."

"Her swimwear is what's giving it off actually." Suki said.

Yep, Mai had a tiny bikini on with a thin silk fabric she tied on her hips. Girls would kill for a body like hers and not to mention… with the guys drooling all over her. It was a little impossible to not notice which was a good thing because Zuko didn't seem he could take any more guys checking out his girlfriend.

"Hey Suki! Come over here! The water's great!" Sokka shouted at the top of his lungs to his girlfriend. Suki laughed and ran over to him.

Katara was left alone on Appa's back as he floated along the sea. Toph had gone along with Zuko and Mai since she didn't want to be anywhere near the sand or water. Her mind floated around and thought of the days when there was a war. How she and Toph would get into fights and how Sokka messes up everything. (He still does till now.) Katara's eyes drifted towards her boyfriend; he was water bending around Sokka and some new girls that came in. _Aang grew up pretty well, _she thought to herself, her eyes drifted down his arrows from his forehead to his back where it got cut by a scar. She sighed and jumped off Appa, making the water turn to ice as she walked till she reached the shore.

It was Aang's turn to look at his girlfriend and boy did he like the view. Katara wore a simple blue two piece with no designs but somehow it complimented her figure. She tied a long blue shear scarf around her hips which gave a split showing her legs from her thighs to her ankles. _Wow…_ Aang sighed and time seemed to go much slower than it did before. Until a boy walked over with his friends, Aang didn't hear them but it looked like he was inviting her somewhere. Katara smiled, nodded and walked with them to the refreshment bar.

"Don't sweat it Aang, she's just being nice." Sokka assured him.

"Hey, why the long face?" Suki asked as she swam to them.

"Aang just saw Katara go with some dudes." Sokka teased then turned to his friend, "but really, don't sweat it."

"Yeah Aang. You know you're Katara's number one." She smiled and patted him on the back.

Aang sighed and kicked himself for thinking Katara would actually do something like that. "You're right." He said finally and continued swimming.

* * *

"So, your're not from here are you?" said one of the guys who invited her for a drink. He swept his brown locks away from his face and waited for her reply.

"Is it that obvious?" Katara said jokingly.

"Well, no one here has blue eyes. Except that other guy you were with." He said.

"You mean my brother."

"Yeah, so where are you from?"

Katara took a sip from her coconut shell and took a moment to assess the situation. "The Southern Water Tribe." She said and continued drinking.

"Oh cool! So you can water-bend and stuff?" another guy with jet black hair exclaimed in excitement.

She giggled, "Yeah, so what about you guys? I don't think I know you're names."

"I'm Kent of the Earth Kingdom. Non-bender." The one who invited her said with a polite gesture.

"I'm Junaid ofthe Fire Nation. Non-bender." The black hair with golden eyes said with a big grin.

"Cole, also of the Fire Nation, fire-bender." He had a very stern voice, and it complimented his strict eyes and slicked back hair.

"I'm Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe." She smiled warmly.

"Tell us about your home Katara." Junaid pleaded.

"The truth is, this guy loves to go around, and apparently his next destination is the Water Tribes." Kent said.

"He also drags us around everywhere he goes so…" Cole began.

"You want some insight." Katara finished. Junaid nodded enthusiastically. "I see, I'd be glad to you all about it then."

* * *

Aang sat quietly in the corner of their beach mat and mumbled about how he shouldn't be acting like this. Zuko noticed and wanted to as what was wrong but Aang's depression aura was too strong and thick to even be near in.

"What's wrong with the avatar?" Zuko asked the group.

"He saw Katara leave off to the refreshment bar with a bunch of people." Sokka answered without looking at him and stuffed his face with the juiciest T-bone steak he could find.

"Apparently Aang seems to be in war with himself," Suki added , "Whether or not he should be feeling this way."

Zuko and Mai looked at each other with a sort-of pitiful look and continued their lunch.

"Young love." Mai sighed. Zuko snorted in a agreement.

Toph came up and punched Aang in the arm. Aang howled in pain and gave an irritated look to the earth bender, "What was that for?!"

"To bring you back to earth, you know you can go to her. What's stopping you?"

"I don't know," Aang sighed and closed his eyes. "I might not really be needed over there."

"So you're afraid you'd be an annoyance?"

"Pretty much."

"I don't think you're an annoyance Aang." A familiar voice cooed from behind him.

Aang turned his head quickly and saw his girlfriend holding two drinks. She handed one to him and sat down.

"Those guys just wanted to know what it was like in the Poles." Katara said as she sipped from her straw.

"Oh-I see." Aang blushed and mentally kicked himself for thinking otherwise.

"Wanna swim?" She asked.

"Sure." He said and smiled.

They both walked over to the shore and splashed around with each other.

"Well that was easily fixed." Sokka said in between munches.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Suki said sternly eyeing her boyfriend.

"Well at least it's over." Toph commented and bit into her food.

Zuko decided to follow the avatar and swim. Mai stayed by the shore and started building a sand castle. Again, not something she would normally do, but it beats accidentally swallowing sea water. She decorated it with the sea shells that were washed away by the waves and put her smoothies' umbrella on the tallest tower she built. _Hmm… not bad, _she thought to herself and carefully eyed her hard work, but Mother Nature had other plans and a big wave came and washed her sand castle away.

"Why do I even try…" Mai sighed.

Zuko chuckled when he saw what happened and offered to help her make a new one. Though Mai seemed to hate everything and everyone, she can't refuse Zuko.

"I hate this. The sand is going into between my toes, and the water keeps knocking my castles down." Mai said irritated.

Zuko just smirked at his girlfriend and thought of how cute she is, _And I love how you hate everything._ Everything but him of course.

* * *

Aang and Katara were busy racing each other back and forth. "Cheater!" Katara shouted in between giggles trying to catch up with the Avatar.

"I'm just better at this than you are." Aang laughed and swam even faster.

Katara used her waterbending to bring her just under Aang. She created and air bubble and dragged Aang into it. He was surprised at first, but they both ended up laughing.

"I demand a rematch." Katara said.

"Sure but, I'd still win." Aang replied with a half smile.

Just then a beautiful rainbow colored fish passed by the air bubble. It had white scaled in the body and a long, wide, raindow tinted tail that swayed ever so gracefully.

"Woah." Katara muttered under her breath.

They both looked down and saw an entire cavern of amazing sea life. There was an odd fish that had spikes all around it and almost burst the bubble when Aang got too close. Another fish was totally flat with both eyes on one side of his body. The corals seemed to sparkle under the rays of the sun that passed thru the water. Stingrays glided pass them in swift motions and continued onto shallower waters. The bubble just kept floating around the new unexplored sea jungle.

The day flew by pretty quick and soon it was already dark. The group quickly packed up and climbed up a narrow path that led to one of Zuko's villas. Appa and Momo went into one of the royal stables just below the hill. Everyone was evidently tired and so retired to each others' room just after arriving, Katara being the last. She put away all the things before going to bed. Force of habbit she'd say to her friends, she just really couldn't stand a mess. Shortly afterwards while walking to her room, she passed by Aang's door and noticed he wasn't inside.

Aang was in the veranda looking up at the stars. He sighed and sat down on the steps with his elbows leaning back supporting his weight. Flashbacks of that day swirled around his mind; mostly it was Katara in her bathing suit. _Those curves…_ Aang thought helplessly. He realized what he was doing and mentally slapped himself, _I am not a pervert! I am not a pervert! I am not-_

"Can't sleep?" His thoughts were interrupted. He looked back and saw Katara in her nightgown with a silk robe to keep the night chill away.

The view didn't help him at all. _Focus Aang!_ He scolded himself and looked away blushing. "Sort of." He muttered in reply.

Katara silently sat next to him and watched the sky as well. A shooting star flew by from one end of the sky to the other, leaving a trail behind it. "A shooting star!" Katara said excitedly, "Make a wish Aang."

Aang gave a goofy grin and silently made his wish.

"What did you wish for?" she asked.

"If I tell you, it might not come true." Aang teased.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Aang. You don't really believe in those superstitions do you?"

"I don't." he replied.

"Then tell me."

Aang shook his head. "Better safe than sorry."

Katara puffed her cheeks.

"But, you can help make it come true." He continued. Katara raised her eye brow skeptically and grinned.

"How?"

"Close your eyes."

"And if I refuse?" she asked playfully.

"C'mon. Trust me, just close your eyes."

Katara tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes and closed it. Aang made sure she couldn't see anything before he continued. He snapped his fingers near her left ear, making her slightly giggle. Then he proceeded to the right side, snapping his fingers a couple of times.

"Aang I don't get why you have to – " she stopped abruptly noticing that the snapping had stopped. "Aang?"

_Silence. _

Katara was tempted to open her eyes but she trusted that her boyfriend wouldn't just leave her there. She opened her mouth again to call out his name but Aang quickly pressed his lips onto hers. Hey eyes flew opened in surprise but the shock quickly faded and closed them back again. Aang kissed her deeper making her melt at his touch.

Katara heard herself sigh into him and snaked her arms around his neck. The airbender's hands found themselves dipping into her feminine features, her small waist, curvy hips, and her thighs. The kiss grew more passionate and more intense. The cold night air didn't seem cold at all anymore. Katara pulled away gasping for air. Giving Aang the opportunity to explore his girlfriends jaw line, trailing butterfly kisses, and pecking on her sensitive spot right under her ear. Katara moaned in delight, _Music to me ears…_ Aang thought, and kissed further down, on her neck and collar bone. Katara pulled him back up to meet her lips. The second kiss was a little shorter, but none the less exhilarating. Aang groaned when the kiss ended. Katara giggled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Her boyfriend pulled her close and rested his forehead on hers.

"We should do this more often." Aang said after catching his breath.

"Definitely." Katara cooed.

He placed his head on the crook of her neck, breathing in the mixed scent of the ocean and lilies in her hair. Katara wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug and smiled to herself.

"I love you." He mumbled quietly.

"I love you too." She replied.

-THE END-


End file.
